The Bride
by wu shui shan
Summary: Ada anak baru di angkatan Harry dan ada hubungan apa dia dengan Malfoy. Apakah Harry jelous pada anak baru itu? cerita baru coba coba...
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer : All chara punya J. K. Rowling, saya cuma pinjem nama aja.

Warning : FF ini boyboy, buat yang ga suka jgn baca nanti nyesel.

Setting : Tahun ke-enam, jelas ada perubahan cerita karena nyesuai-in ama cerita saya.

a/n Mohon maaf buat yang merasa terganggu sama ff ini n minta saya untuk edit. Ini kesalahan saya karena ini pertama kalinya saya buat n publish ff. Jadi pasti banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan. Terima kasih untuk masukannya ya. Selamat membaca buat yang suka sama Drarry.

Suasana di Aula Besar saat ini sudah mulai riuh karena masing-masing meja asrama sedang menyambut anggota baru asrama mereka. Tetapi Topi Seleksi masih belum dipindahkan dari kursi di depan meja para guru. Profesor Dumbledore berdiri dan kembali meminta perhatian dari para muridnya.

" Selamat kepada para siswa tahun pertama karena sudah mendapatkan asrama kalian. Tapi masih ada satu orang siswa lagi yang harus di seleksi. Dia pindahan dari Perancis dan akan masuk di tahun ke-enam. Silahkan masuk Miss Lucia Arrabella Malfoy." seru Dumbledore lantang.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan tubuh ramping dan berjalan anggun masuk ke Aula Besar dan langsung maju ke depan para guru untuk duduk di kursi seleksi. Rambut pirang platinanya terjuntai sepanjang punggungnya. Mata birunya melihat ke sekeliling Aula Besar.

Profesor McGonagal memakaikan Topi Seleksi itu ke atas kepala Lucia. " Hm, anak keluarga Malfoy yang lain. Ada keberanian dan hati yang tulus. Tidak biasa, tapi sebaiknya memang lebih cocok di ..." suara Topi Seleksi terdengar oleh Lucia.

Sementara itu hampir seluruh murid di Aula Besar sibuk berbisik-bisik dengan temannya tentang kejadian yang baru terjadi ini. Sangat jarang sekali Hogwart kedatangan siswa pindahan apalagi di tahun-tahun akhir sekolah. Juga karena ada nama Malfoy yang di sebut oleh kepala sekolah mereka.

" Malfoy? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan keluarga Malfoy? "

" Draco Malfoy anak tunggal kan? Jadi tidak mungkin dia adiknya." salah satu anak berkomentar.

" Mungkin sepupunya." jawab yang lainnya.

" Tidak, setahuku ayah Draco Malfoy juga anak tunggal."

" Jangan- jangan cewek itu istrinya Si Malfoy." tiba-tiba saja ada murid yang menyeletuk.

" SILENCE !" Seru Profesor Dumbledore menenangkan murid-muridnya yang semakin ramai. Saat suasana mulai tenang Topi Seleksi meneriakkan asrama yang akan ditinggali Lucia sampai lulus nanti.

" GRYFFINDOR "

Meja asrama Gryffindor langsung riuh menyambut anggota baru asrama mereka. Sementara yang lainnya heran dan bingung karena seorang Malfoy tidak masuk ke asrama ular seperti biasanya. Ini makin menguatkan dugaan mereka semua bahwa Lucia bukanlah keluarga asli dari Malfoy. Ia hanyalah seorang yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam keluarga bangsawan darah murni itu.

" Selamat Miss Malfoy. Kau boleh duduk sekarang." kata Dumbledore sambil tersenyum ramah. Lucia hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja asrama Gryffindor. Mata birunya mengerling sesaat ke arah meja Slytherin untuk melihat Malfoy yang satu lagi. Draco yang tahu bahwa Lucia melihatnya hanya memberikan satu senyum samar. Draco langsung memasang wajah datar ketika banyak anak melihat ke arahnya.

" Hei, Draco, dia siapa-mu? setahuku kau kan anak tunggal." tanya salah satu anak Slytherin yang duduk tidak jauh dari Draco.

" Bukan urusanmu dia siapa. Tapi jangan coba-coba mengganggunya kalau tidak ingin celaka." jawab Draco dingin membuat anak itu langsung bungkam. Anak lainnya tidak ada yang berani berkomentar lagi. Mereka hanya saling berbisik dengan teman di sebelahnya.

Sementara itu di meja Gryffindor, Lucia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hermione karena gadis berambut coklat bergelombang itu langsung melambai ke arahnya. Di depannya ada Harry dan Ron. Anak lainnya memandangi Lucia dengan penasaran termasuk anak dari asrama lain.

" Kita bisa mulai pesta tahun ajaran barunya!" seru Dumbledore sambil menepukkan tangannya sekali. Dalam sekejap berbagai hidangan yang menggugah selera makan muncul di masing-masing meja asrama.

" Hai, aku Hermione Granger. Yang di depanmu ini Ron Weasley dan di sebelahnya Harry Potter." sapa Hermione mengenalkan dirinya juga Ron dan Harry. " Kita berada di tahun yang sama juga, jadi kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti kau bisa bertanya pada kami." sambungnya lagi.

" Hai. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Aku Lucia Malfoy. Mungkin nanti aku akan sedikit merepotkan kalian karena baru tahun ini aku masuk sekolah. Sebelumnya aku hanya belajar di rumah saja." jawab Lucia ramah.

Harry memperhatikan gadis itu, ' Cantik dan ramah. Berbeda sekali dengan semua keluarga Malfoy yang ku kenal.' batinnya. ' Tapi, wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Siapa ya?'.

Lucia sangat ramah pada teman-temannya. Ia selalu tersenyum saat mereka menyapanya. Banyak pertanyaan yang datang padanya terutama tentang hubungannya dengan keluarga Malfoy. Semua orang penasaran sekali. Tetapi Lucia hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun.

Selesai pesta tahun ajaran baru Hermione dan Ron selaku prefek dari Gryffindor mulai mengarahkan anak-anak tahun pertama untuk pergi ke asrama mereka.

" Lucia, kau juga belum tahu letak asrama kita kan? Ayo kita jalan sekarang." ajak Hermione.

" Thanks, Hermione. Tapi aku mau menemui seseorang dulu. Tidak apa, aku bisa bertanya pada anak Gryffindor lainnya jalan untuk ke asrama." jawab Lucia.

" Baiklah kalau begitu biar... Harry, apa kau bisa menemani Lucia?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba pada Harry.

Harry yang baru berdiri dan membenahi jubahnya langsung mengangguk, " Tak masalah, aku tidak terburu-buru kok."

Sebelum Lucia sempat menolak Hermione sudah berlalu dengan Ron yang mengiringinya membantu anak-anak tahun pertama ke asrama Gryffindor. Harry tersenyum padanya kemudian mempersilahkan Lucia untuk jalan duluan.

Lucia berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar sambil melihat kanan- kirinya. Saat melihat orang yang dicarinya, ia segera menghampiri. Lorong aula hampir kosong hanya ada beberapa murid dan profesor. Harry hanya menunggu dari jauh tidak ikut menghampiri karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu juga untuk memberi _privac_ _y_ pada Lucia. Dan Harry tidak terlalu terkejut saat tahu Draco Malfoy-lah yang ditemui Lucia.

Harry melihat Draco Malfoy berbicara pada Lucia sambil beberapa kali melihat ke arahnya. Lalu kemudian memeluk singkat tubuh Lucia dan berlalu menuju asrama Slytherin di bawah tanah tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

" Maaf, lama menungguku Harry. Kita ke asrama sekarang?" kata Lucia yang sudah kembali ke sebelah Harry.

Harry hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian berjalan bersama Lucia menuju asrama Gryffindor. Entah kenapa tapi Harry merasa mood-nya sedikit turun saat melihat Malfoy memeluk Lucia tadi. "Padahal wajar saja kalau Malfoy memeluk Lucia kan dia tunangannya. Kenapa aku harus kesal." batin Harry. Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor juga Harry langsung pamit untuk pergi ke kamar anak laki-laki. Hal ini membuat Hermione dan Ron bingung. Sebelumnya Harry masih baik-baik saja tapi kembali ke asrama jadi _badmood._

" Maaf, apa mungkin gara-gara menungguku ya?" tanya Lucia cemas karena Harry memang diam saja selama perjalanan kembali tadi.

" Jangan khawatir, Harry itu sangat baik. Tidak mungkin hanya karena menunggu sebentar dia jadi marah. Mungkin memang Harry sudah lelah jadi ingin segera tidur." hibur Hermione yang disetujui oleh Ron.

Karena Harry sudah kembali dan pergi ke kamar maka Ron juga pamit pada Hermione dan Lucia untuk menyusul Harry. Dikarenakan hari sudah semakin larut maka semua anak sudah masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat dan bersiap untuk pelajaran esok hari.

Di dalam kamar anak laki-laki lebih tepatnya kamar Harry dan Ron bersama Neville, Seamus, dan Dean, Ron melihat Harry sudah masuk ke tempat tidurnya dan bergulung di bawah selimutnya. Menyangka Harry memang sudah tidur maka Ron-pun segera berganti pakaian dengan piyama dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Dalam beberapa detik Ron langsung terbang ke dalam mimpi.

Sementara itu, Harry yang berpura-pura tidur hanya bisa berguling-guling tidak jelas. Dia masih merasa kesal saat terbayang Malfoy dan Lucia berpelukan. Ada apa dengan Harry? Kenapa Harry harus kesal? Bukankah hubungan Harry dan Draco Malfoy selama ini tidak baik.

tbc or ...

a/n fanfic ini cerita pertama yang aku buat. sebelum ini cuma jadi reader aja. oh iya, di cerita ini juga ada OC-nya ya jadi tolong masukannya ya... thanks


	2. chapter 2

Disclaim : All chara punyanya J. K. Rowling ya, saya cuma pinjem nama aja

Pairing : Drarry n lainnya, jadi jelas ini ada unsur yaoi. Buat yang anti ga usah baca aja

Setting: Tahun ke-6, kurang lebih kaya di novelnya ya. N ada sedikit perubahan karena nyesuai-in ama cerita aku.

Warning: Ini ff boyboy yg ga suka jgn baca. typo banyak.

Pagi ini suhu udara di kastil sedikit dingin karena semalam hujan tiba-tiba saja turun. Harry yang akhirnya bisa tidur selewat tengah malam bangun dengan sedikit malas-malasan. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya dia saja, semua teman sekamarnya juga baru saja bangun. Seamus menguap tanpa berusaha menutupinya. Ron malah terduduk di tempat tidurnya masih sambil terpejam. Tapi, karena ini adalah hari pertama mereka memulai pelajaran semuanya harus bergegas agar tidak terlambat.

Harry dan Ron baru bertemu dengan Hermione di Aula Besar. Lucia si anak baru duduk bersamanya.

" Kalian lama sekali sih, cepat makan atau kita akan terlambat masuk kelas Ramuan!" seru Hermione sambil menampakkan wajah galak walaupun itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali untuk Harry dan Ron. Mereka sudah kebal dengan hal ini.

" Tenang saja, Mione. Kau bisa pergi ke kelas duluan. Aku dan Ron kan tidak ambil kelas Ramuan tahun ini karena nilai OWL-ku tidak memenuhi syarat." jawab Harry yang diangguki oleh Ron, mulutnya sudah penuh dengan makanan.

Sambil mengerling jijik pada Ron kemudian memandang Harry, " No Harry, barusan Profesor McGonagal memberitahuku kalau standar nilai OWL-nya Profesor Slughorn tidak setinggi Snape. Jadi, Kau bisa ikut kelas Ramuan tahun ini."

Jadilah Harry dan Ron menghabiskan sarapan mereka dengan terburu-buru. Membuat Hermione makin _illfeel_ melihat cara makan Ron. Lucia hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Mereka tiba tepat waktu di kelas Ramuan. Profesor Slughorn menyambut Harry sedikit berlebihan membuat beberapa anak Slytherin mencibir Harry n teman-temannya. Tak mau ambil pusing Harry segera duduk di meja yang masih kosong bersama Ron. Hermione dan Lucia duduk bersama.

Ada beberapa kuali yang menggelegak di atas meja. Rupanya Slughorn sudah menyiapkan ramuan untuk diperkenalkan pada murid-muridnya. Seperti biasa hanya Hermione-lah yang bisa menjawab dengan benar semua pertanyaan dari Slughorn.

Pada saat ramuan Amortentia di buka beberapa anak termenung sambil membaui ramuan yang berkilau menarik itu. Hermione menjelaskan bahwa ramuan itu memiliki bau yang berbeda bagi setiap orang sesuai dengan ketertarikan mereka masing-masing. Harry jelas-jelas bisa mencium bau apel hijau segar bercampur dengan aroma mint membuatnya berpikir keras pernah mencium aroma familiar ini di mana. Harry terkesiap kaget saat tanpa sengaja matanya melihat Malfoy yang juga tengah menatapnya penuh arti. Dia baru sadar kalau yang diciumnya tadi itu adalah aroma Malfoy.

' Kenapa aroma Malfoy yang kucium? Masa sih aku tertarik padanya? Tidak mungkin, sepertinya aku sedikit melamun jadi berpikir yang aneh.' batin Harry sambil kembali melirik Malfoy tapi pangeran Slytherin itu sudah tidak memandangnya lagi. ' Tuh kan, pasti tadi aku berkhayal.' batinnya lagi.

Kelas berlangsung dengan baik bahkan Harry berhasil memenangkan ramuan Felix Felicis di akhir pelajaran karena ramuan buatannya dinyatakan sempurna. Semua ini berkat buku pelajaran tua yang didapatkan Harry dari lemari penyimpanan. Di buku itu tertulis banyak petunjuk membuat ramuan yang ditulis tangan oleh pemilik sebelumnya.

Tapi kesuksesan di kelas ramuan tidak berlaku di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dengan Snape sebagai gurunya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Snape sangat membenci Harry. Ia selalu punya alasan untuk mengurangi poin dari Gryffindor maupun memberi detensi pada Harry dan teman-temannya, kecuali Lucia. Entah kenapa Harry merasa kalau Snape sangat memperhatikan Lucia.

" Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja kalaupun memang iya, wajar saja karena Lucia adalah tunangan Malfoy." jawab Hermione saat Harry mengatakan tentang keanehan tersebut.

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir dua bulan berjalan. Harry masih menjadi favorit Slughorn di kelas atas prestasinya yang gemilang, ini semua berkat buku Pangeran Berdarah Campuran. Tanpa sengaja Harry melihat tulisan ini di bagian belakang buku pelajaran ramuannya.

Gosip tentang Lucia adalah tunangan dari seorang Draco Malfoy terus berhembus. Walaupun tidak pernah ada penjelasan apapun dari Lucia dan Draco tentang hubungan mereka. Lucia hanya melempar senyum setiap ada yang bertanya. Banyak murid maupun guru yang sering melihat mereka berduaan. Harry sendiri sudah beberapa kali melihat Malfoy dan Lucia berpelukan seperti saat ini. Harry sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke asrama dari kantor Kepala Sekolah ketika berbelok di sebuah koridor dan melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Di depan sana sekitar lima belas meter dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat Malfoy tengah memeluk Lucia. Harry berusaha pergi diam-diam karena sudah tidak tahan melihat hal itu namun Lucia yang menyadari kehadirannya berseru memanggilnya, " Harry, kau dari mana? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Ron dan Hermione juga." tanya Lucia menghampiri Harry.

" Maaf, tidak sempat pamit pada kalian. Aku ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah tadi." jawab Harry kaku sambil melirik Malfoy yang menyeringai padanya.

" Another detention, Saint Potter? Ah, tidak mungkin anak emas kesayangan Dumbledore mendapatkan detensi. Mungkin berdiskusi bagaimana cara untuk menaikkan popularitasmu lagi tahun ini, Potter?" kata Draco tanpa menghilangkan seringai diwajahnya. Tetapi Draco terkesiap saat melihat kilat marah dan terluka dari mata Harry namun dengan cepat dia memasang raut datar lagi.

' Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia marah? Apakah karena perkataanku? Tidak sepertinya dia marah karena hal lain dan tatapan terluka itu, kenapa?' berbagai pertanyaan berseliweran di otak Draco.

" Sudah, Draco. Jangan mencari masalah dengan Harry lagi. Dia selalu baik padaku jadi ku mohon hentikan." pinta Lucia pelan, " Dan jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri." sambungnya lagi di telinga Draco. Lucia mengecup pipi Draco kemudian menggamit lengan Harry mengajaknya pergi dari sana.

Harry lagi-lagi merasakan denyut sakit dihatinya melihat Lucia mencium Draco tapi dibiarkannya Lucia menarik lengannya untuk pergi.

" Harry, tolong maafkan Draco ya. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, dia ..." mendengar Lucia meminta maaf membuat Harry gusar.

" Sudahlah, Lucia. Tidak perlu minta maaf untuk kesalahan tunanganmu itu. Sejak awal dia sudah membenciku sama seperti aku membencinya." jawab Harry mengabaikan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi. Harry semakin sadar kalau dia mempunyai perasaan lain pada pangeran slytherin tersebut.

" Harry, Draco tidak membencimu. Dan tolong dengar aku, Draco dan aku tidak ..." Lucia berusaha menjelaskan.

" Kita kembali ke asrama sekarang Lucia. Sudah hampir jam malam." potong Harry cepat sambil berjalan pergi. Lucia hampir tertinggal karena Harry berjalan sangat cepat. Harry ingin segera menjauh dari Lucia yang membuatnya sakit hati meskipun ia sadar betul itu bukanlah kesalahan Lucia.

tbc or ...

a/n : thank you bgt buat yang udah review n ngasih masukan buat aku. thank you jg yang udah follow n bersedia baca ff ini. masih nunggu masukannya ya...


	3. chapter 3

Disclaim : All chara punyanya J. K. Rowling ya, saya cuma pinjem nama aja

Pairing : Drarry n lainnya, jadi jelas ini ada unsur yaoi. Buat yang anti ga usah baca aja

Setting: Tahun ke-6, kurang lebih kaya di novelnya ya. N ada sedikit perubahan karena nyesuai-in ama cerita aku.

Warning: Ini ff boyboy yg ga suka jgn baca. typo banyak.

Malam itu Hermione tiba-tiba terbangun karena mendengar rintih kesakitan dari sebelah tempat tidurnya. Lucia yang tidur di sebelahnya tampak meringkuk sambil menahan sakit. Hermione bergegas bangkit dan menghampiri Lucia.

"Lucia, ada apa? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Hermione cemas sambil berusaha membangunkannya. Tubuh Lucia terasa panas sepertinya terserang demam.

"Mione, hh... maaf membangun... hh... kanmu. Kepalaku pus.. hh..ing." jawab Lucia sedikit terengah.

"Kita ke _Hospital Wing_ sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu." Hermione membantu Lucia bangun dan memakai mantelnya kemudian memapahnya keluar kamar.

suasana asrama sangat sepi karena semua anak sedang terlelap di tempat tidurnya masing-masing, terang saja karena ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Keluar melalui lukisan _The Fat Lady_ yang marah-marah karena tidurnya terganggu. Mereka berjalan di koridor gelap hanya dengan penerangan dari obor yang tertancap di dinding.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh Snape yang sedang berpatroli. "Tengah malam begini masih keluyuran di luar asrama. Potong 50 po..."

"Maaf, Profesor Snape, tapi ini darurat. Lucia sakit dan dia semakin lemas, saya akan mengantarnya ke _Hospital Wing._ " potong Hermione sebelum Snape sempat memotong poin dari Gryffindor.

Snape mengarahkan pandangannya pada Lucia. Sekilas tampak raut cemas dan khawatir dari wajahnya tapi dengan segera berganti dengan wajah datar lagi. "Biar aku yang mengantarnya, Granger, kau bisa kembali ke asramamu." kata Snape mengambil alih Lucia dari pegangan Hermione.

Hermione hanya mengangguk dan berbalik untuk kembali ke asrama. Baru beberapa langkah didengarnya Snape berkata, "10 poin untuk Gryffindor.", membuat Hermione kaget tapi Snape sudah berjalan menjauh sambil menggendong Lucia _a la bridal style_ karena Lucia tidak sadarkan diri.Snape berjalan cepat menuju _Hospital Wing_ sembari mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya membuat sebuah siluet keperakan berbentuk rusa betina yang berlari menjauh. Setibanya di rumah sakit itu ia langsung membaringkan Lucia di tempat tidur dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke tubuh Lucia. Snape sedang memeriksa keadaan Lucia dengan tongkatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian MadamPomfrey, matron rumah sakit muncul dengan pakaian tidurnya. "Astaga Severus, ada apa dengan MissMalfoy?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya hanya demam. Aku akan membuatkan ramuan untuknya." jawab Snape berbalik pergi meninggalkan MadamPomfrey yang tertegun melihat kecemasan dari wajahnya.

"Tidak biasanya Severus bisa begitu perhatian pada murid." gumamnya pelan. Memastikan selimut Lucia sudah terpasang baik Poppy, matron rumah sakit itu merapalkan mantra penghangat agar Lucia tidak kedinginan. Kemudian dilihatnya Draco Malfoy masuk ke _Hospital Wing_ dengan wajah cemas yang sama seperti Snape membuatnya benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok baru ini.

"Selamat malam, Madam. Profesor Snape mengabari saya kalau Lucia sakit. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Draco sopan. Rupanya selain mengabari Poppy, patronus milik Snape tadi juga di kirim pada Draco.

"Jangan khawatir, Mr Malfoy. Hanya terserang demam, Severus sedang menyiapkan ramuan untuknya." jawab MadamPomfrey menenangkan Draco.

Snape kembali 10 menit kemudian membawa sepiala penuh ramuan yang masih berasap, mencoba menyadarkan Lucia agar meminum ramuannya. Draco membantu memegangi Lucia untuk duduk dan meneguk ramuan itu. Cukup puas dengan jumlah ramuan yang berhasil di minum, Severus menyimpan pialanya di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih, Poppy. Maaf,merepotkanmu. Malam ini Lucia menginap di sini." kata Severus membuat MadamPomfrey jadi berpikir siapa sih yang jadi matron di sini, seharusnyakan dia yang memeriksa pasien dan menyiapkan obat. Dengan sedikit dongkol ia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Father!" panggil Lucia pelan.

"Jangan bangun dulu! Berbaringlah, demammu cukup tinggi." perintah Severus. "Draco, kau temani Lucia malam ini." tambahnya pada Draco sambil menyihir sebuah kursi empuk untuknya. Draco hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah itu Snape langsung pergi.

Draco menarik kursi itu mendekati tempat tidur Lucia dan duduk kemudian mengambil tangan Lucia dan menggenggamnya. "Jangan buat dia khawatir seperti itu lagi, Lucia. Belum pernah aku melihat Severus sepanik itu."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu dan Father khawatir." Lucia menjawab.

"Memang apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan? Twinkie bilang kau tidak boleh banyak pikiran." tanya Draco lagi. "Berani sekali Peri Rumah itu menasehatiku." gerutunya.

"Hahaha... Twinkie itu yang mengasuhku sejak bayi, Draco. Jadi pastinya dia sangat tahu tentangku. Tidak seperti Mumapalagi Dad" Lucia tertawa pelan tapi kemudian murung lagi.

"Mereka punya alasan kuat untuk melakukan itu, Lucia. Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur lagi. Aku tidak mau kau tambah sakit. Severus bisa membunuhku nanti." perintah Draco mencoba membuat Lucia mengalihkan pikirannya.

Lucia yang juga tidak ingin membuat Draco khawatir mengerti tujuannya. Ia segera memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Tidak butuh waktu lama karena Snape memang sudah mencampur obatnya dengan Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi tadi.

 _Flashback_

Draco sedang duduk di dalam kamarnya sambil membaca buku. Ia sebenarnya malas berada di manor ini karena Voldemort dengan seenaknya telah menjadikan Malfoy Manor sebagai markasnya beserta para Death Eater. Walaupun Lucius sendiri masih berada di Azkaban bersama beberapa Death Eater yang tertangkap saat penyerangan di Departemen Misteri Kementerian Sihir kemarin.

Voldemort dengan mudahnya bisa memaksa ibunya untuk menjadikan rumah mereka sebagai markas. Satu minggu kemudian komplotan mereka itu berhasil membebaskan Lucius dan Death Eater lainnya. Lucius pulang dengan keadaan cukup lemah. Hal itu disebabkan oleh kutukan yang harus Lucius terima dari Voldemort sendiri.

Voldemort marah besar karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan bola ramalan. Penyihir jahat itu murka karena tidak bisa mendengar isi ramalannya. Voldemort melakukan Legilimency pada Lucius. Hal ini menyebabkan ada satu rahasia penting yang bocor. Padahal Lucius adalah seorang Occlumens yang handal namun dikarenakan kondisinya yang menurun ia jadi sedikit lengah. Untung saja Lucius segera sadar sehingga tidak semua rahasianya terkuak.

Satu informasi penting inilah yang mengubah hidup Draco dan keluarganya. Saat itulah Draco di paksa untuk menjadi seorang Death Eater dan di beri tugas oleh Voldemort. Saat itu jugalah ia bertemu dengan Lucia. Seorang gadis seusia dengannya datang bersama seorang Peri Rumah melalui jaringan FlooGadis yang sangat cantik, rambut pirang platina panjang yang serupa dengan milik Draco dan Lucius. Mata birunya seperti milik Narcissa.

Draco hanya menatap gadis yang langsung di peluk oleh ibunya itu. Masih merasa bingung dengan keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Reuni keluarga yang mengharukan." kata Voldemort dingin. "Seharusnya kalian berkumpul seperti ini sejak dulu." sambungnya lagi.

Draco memandang tajam kedua orangtuanya, bertanya apa maksud dari perkataan yang Voldemort lontarkan. Dia benar-benar bingung. Tapi Narcissa memberinya tatapan jangan-tanya-nanti-kami-jelaskan. Draco mengerti jadi ia memasang wajah es-nya lagi.

"Dark Lord, maafkan kami! Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyembunyikan anak ini darimu. Aku menyingkirkannya karena dia tidak pantas berada di keluarga Malfoy. Seorang anak yang sakit-sakitan tidak seharusnya ada." Lucius berusaha memberi penjelasan pada Voldemort.

"CRUCIO" Voldemort merapalkan kutukan pada Lucius yang membuatnya langsung tersungkur dan kesakitan di lantai manor.

"Beraninya kau membohongiku. Aku memberi putramu tugas yang harus dia selesaikan. Kalau sampai gagal dia akan mati di tanganku. Putrimu yang kau sembunyikan selama ini akan menjadi mempelaiku. Itu kehormatan untukmu, Lucius. Jangan coba-coba untuk bertindak bodoh lagi." perintah Voldemort.

"Aku tidak akan berani untuk menentangmu Dark Lord." Lucius membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Voldemort sambil menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya akibat kutukan Cruciatus yang dilontarkan Voldemort tadi.

Voldemort mendecih kemudian mengibaskan jubahnya dan pergi dari situ. Narcissa segera menghampiri Lucius membawanya ke kamar bersama Draco dan Lucia. Narcissa membaringkan Lucius di tempat tidur kemudian berbalik menghadapi Draco yang masih menunggu penjelasan sementara Lucia menemani Lucius di sampingnya.

"Draco, Mum akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Tolong dengarkan dulu dan jangan menyela." kata Narcissa cepat karena sepertinya Draco mencoba untuk bertanya. Sebelumnya Narcissa memantrai kamar agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Draco, Lucia adalah saudara kembarmu. Mum dan Dad terpaksa memisahkan kalian karena adanya ramalan yang muncul saat kalian lahir. Lucia diramalkan akan menjadi mempelai dan ibu dari para penguasa kegelapan. Karena itulah Dumbledore meminta Mum dan Dad untuk menyembunyikan Lucia. _Healer_ yang membantu persalinan Mum dimodifikasi ingatannya sehingga hanya kau yang diingatnya. Hanya Dumbledore dan Severus yang tahu keberadaan Lucia." Narcissa mulai bercerita dan dengan patuh Draco belum mengajukan pertayaan apapun jadi cerita dilanjutkan. "Lucia kami kirim ke Perancis dan tinggal di sana selama ini. Hanya Twinkie yang menemaninya. Setiap kami pergi ke Perancis, kami mengunjunginya. Severus adalah ayah baptis kalian jadi sesekali ia juga mengunjungi Lucia dan mengajarinya berbagai hal."

Narcissa berhenti sehingga Draco merasa sudah boleh bertanya. "Kenapa hal ini dirahasiakan dariku?" tanya Draco.

"Kami takut rahasia ini terbongkar. Kami akan memberitahumu semuanya saat kau sudah siap." jawab Narcissa pelan.

"Mum, sudah sejak kecil aku belajar Occlumency karena kita adalah mata-mata Orde Phoenix dan selama ini aku bisa menjaganya agar tidak ketahuan. Tapi kenapa hal sepenting ini aku tidak boleh tahu?" Draco bertanya lagi dengan gusar.

"Kami takut kau tidak bisa menerimanya karena selama ini kau terbiasa menjadi anak tunggal." kali ini Lucius yang menjawab.

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal." sela Draco cepat.

Lucia bangkit berdiri dari sisi Lucius kemudian mendekati Draco. "Tolong maafkan Mum dan Dad, Draco. Mereka mengira kau adalah anak manja yang akan mengamuk kalau tahu punya saudara untuk berbagi." kata Lucia sambil tersenyum.

" _What_?"

"Lihat, kau marah kan? Kalau kau tidak merasa manja tidak perlu marah begitu." tawa Lucia kemudian memeluk Draco. "Sudah lama sekali aku ingin bisa memelukmu seperti ini. Selama ini aku kesepian."

Amarah Draco dengan cepat surut. Membalas pelukannya kemudian dikecupnya dahi Lucia. "Kalau saja aku tahu lebih cepat."

"Belum terlambat untuk itu, Draco. Kalian bisa mulai saling mengenal mulai sekarang tapi yang terpenting adalah tugas yang Dark Lord berikan padamu." sela Lucius.

"Dad tenang saja, aku sudah punya rencana." jawab Draco.

"Kau harus hati-hati, jangan gegabah." pesan Lucius. Draco hanya mengangguk kemudian mengajak Lucia keluar dari kamar orangtuanya.

 _flashback end_

Draco tertidur di sofa yang di sihir oleh Severus sampai kemudian terbangun saat sinar matahari mulai menyapa. Dilihatnya Lucia masih tertidur nyenyak. Setelah memastikan Lucia baik-baik saja ia kembali ke asrama Slytherin untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

tbc or ...

a/n : maaf ya lama update-nya. tolong dimaklumi karna hape-nya rebutan ma anak aku. trus pengennya sih ga bikin ff panjang2 tapi ternyata nuangin ide di otak ke tulisan itu sesuatu banget. jadi maaf ya klo ngerasa ni ff makin ngawur. masih minta masukkannya ya... n thank you banget buat yang udah mau baca ff gaje ini.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer : All chara punyanya J. K. Rowling ya, saya cuma pinjem nama aja

Pairing : Drarry n lainnya, jadi jelas ini ada unsur yaoi. Buat yang anti ga usah baca aja

Setting: Tahun ke-6, kurang lebih kaya di novelnya ya. N ada sedikit perubahan karena nyesuai-in ama cerita aku.

Warning: Ini ff boyxboy yg ga suka jgn baca. typo banyak.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione pergi mengunjungi desa Hogsmeade di akhir pekan ini. Tetapi sebelum pergi mereka menyempatkan untuk menengok Lucia dulu di _Hospital Wing_.

"Sayang sekali kau sakit, Lucia. Ini kunjungan pertama kita tahun ini." kata Ron.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ron. Aku bisa mengunjungi desa itu lain kali. Kalian pergilah nanti keburu siang." jawab Lucia sambil tertawa, "Tapi tolong belikan aku coklat ya." tambahnya.

"Tenang saja, pesananmu sudah kucatat. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya, nanti sore kami kemari lagi." kali ini Hermione yang menjawab.

Harry tidak banyak bicara hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal saja pada Lucia. Sejujurnya ia berharap dapat melihat Malfoy saat mengunjungi Lucia tadi. Entah kenapa Harry merindukan Pangeran Es itu walaupun setiap bertemu mereka pasti perang mantra atau saling melempar ejekan. Tetapi karena tahun ini Malfoy lebih sering bersama Lucia dan kemudian tiba-tiba menghilang dari Hogwarts, Harry jarang melihatnya. Harry selalu mencari keberadaan Malfoy melalui _marauder's map._

Harry juga penasaran dengan apa yang Malfoy sedang kerjakan. Kemana Malfoy pergi setiap menghilang dari Hogwarts. Selama perjalanan menuju Hogsmeade Harry juga tidak banyak bicara. Dibiarkannya Ron dan Hermione jalan berdua lebih dulu. Dia tahu diri bahwa ada hubungan khusus antara Ron dan Hermione, dan tidak ingin mengganggu mereka.

Setelah berbelanja barang-barang yang dibutuhkan, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang sambil menghangatkan diri di _Three Broomstick._ Memesan makan siang kemudian minum segelas Butterbeer cukup untuk membuat mereka kenyang dan hangat. Merasa udara akan semakin dingin jadi Harry, Ron, dan Hermione memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke kastil.

Di depan mereka terlihat Katie dan seorang temannya tengah berebut sebuah bungkusan. Teman Katie berusaha membuang bungkusan itu dan berkata bahwa tidak seharusnya Katie membawa barang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu. Tapi Katie seperti tidak mendengarkan ucapan temannya, ia tetap mempertahankan bungkusan itu dan berkata harus mengantarkannya pada seseorang.

Tiba-tiba bungkusan coklat tersebut robek dan terjatuh di atas salju. Hal yang aneh terjadi pada Katie, ia terangkat ke udara dengan mata mendelik ke atas kemudian terdengar jeritan. Setelah itu Katie terjatuh lagi ke tanah. Harry cs segera mendekati mereka dan untunglah Hagrid muncul dan langsung menggendong Katie berlari membawanya ke kastil.

Harry mendekati bungkusan coklat yang terjatuh. Ternyata ada seuntai kalung antik di dalam bungkusan yang sudah robek itu. Harry melepas syal yang melilit dilehernya kemudian menggunakannya untuk memungut kalung itu dan membungkusnya. Mereka berempat dengan teman Katie yang bernama Leanne kembali ke kastil.

Sesampainya di kastil Profesor McGonagall sudah menunggu dan langsung membawa mereka ke kantornya. Harry menceritakan semua kejadian yang dilihatnya dan menyerahkan kalung yang menyebabkan kejadian ini. Leanne masih menangis karena ketakutan dan _shock_. Jadi Profesor McGonagall menyuruhnya untuk segera ke _Hospital Wing_ dan menemui Madam Pomfrey.

McGonagall segera memanggil Severus Snape untuk menyelidiki kalung itu karena ia adalah orang yang sangat paham tentang sihir hitam. "Kalung ini dipenuhi oleh sihir hitam, aku akan memeriksanya dulu. Beruntung Miss Bell hanya menyentuh sedikit sekali karena ditemukan lubang kecil di sarung tangan yang dipakainya. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan ia akan langsung meninggal." jelas Snape kemudian pergi dengan kalung yang masih di bungkus oleh syal milik Harry.

"Kalian bertiga juga bisa kembali ke asrama. Aku harus ke _Hospital Wing_ untuk melihat perkembangan dari Miss Bell." kata McGonagall pada trio Gryffindor.

"Maaf, Profesor, saya ada kecurigaan bahwa hal ini disebabkan oleh Malfoy. Saya pernah melihat kalung itu di toko yang didatangi olehnya." kata Harry saat teringat pernah melihat Malfoy di toko Borgin and Burke di Knockturn Alley.

"Apa kau melihat Mr Malfoy membelinya secara langsung, Mr Potter?" tanya McGonagall.

"Tidak, Profesor. Tapi saya mendengar Malfoy meminta penjaga toko untuk menyimpankannya. Iya kan, Hermione?" jawab Harry sambil meminta persetujuan dari Hermione yang waktu itu sempat masuk ke toko tersebut.

"Entahlah, Harry. Kalung itu memang ada di sana tapi saat aku tanya penjaga tokonya bilang aku bisa membelinya dengan 300 galleon. Ku rasa kalau memang Malfoy memesannya tidak mungkin kalung itu di jual padaku kan?" elak Hermione.

"Tapi aku yakin pasti Malfoy pelakunya, Profesor. Dia pasti bersembunyi di dalam toilet kemudian memantrai Katie untuk membawa kalung itu ke dalam kastil." Harry masih kukuh dengan dugaannya.

"Cukup Mr Potter. Kita tidak bisa menuduh tanpa adanya bukti. Lagipula Mr Malfoy tidak ada di Hogsmeade hari ini karena dia ada detensi denganku akibat tidak mengerjakan essay Transfigurasi-nya dua kali berturut-turut." jawab Profesor McGonagall sambil bergegas meminta mereka untuk pergi.

"Harry, kau dengar kan? Malfoy tidak di Hogsmeade, jadi kecurigaanmu itu tidak terbukti." kata Hermione gusar karena dia merasa Harry mulai terobsesi pada Malfoy.

"Mungkin dia punya kaki tangan yang membantunya. Saat ini dia sudah bergabung menjadi Death Eater kan, jadi pasti ada yang melakukan itu atas perintahnya." jawab Harry yakin.

Ron dan Hermione hanya saling pandang kemudian berjalan kembali ke asrama Gryffindor. Harry mengikuti mereka sambil tetap berusaha mengemukakan pendapatnya membuat Ron dan Hermione meneruskan sikap mereka seolah-olah tidak mendengar yang Harry bicarakan.

Harry dengan kesal langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil _Marauder's Map_ -nya. Matanya mencari satu nama yang sudah membuat hati dan pikirannya berantakan. Draco Malfoy terlihat sedang berada di _Hospital Wing_ bersama tentu saja tunangannya yang sakit dan ada Severus Snape juga. Harry turun lagi ke ruang rekreasi menghampiri Hermione dan Ron yang sedang asyik berduaan entah mengobrol apa.

Hermione sedikit terlonjak saat Harry menyentuh bahunya dari belakang. Hermione langsung melepaskan genggaman Ron pada tangannya, wajahnya memerah. "Harry, kau mengagetkanku. Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya masih terlihat gugup.

"Maaf, aku sudah memanggilmu dan Ron tadi tapi sepertinya kalian tidak dengar.Aku mau keluar jalan-jalan, nanti aku akan langsung ke Aula Besar saat makan malam. Kalian lanjutkan saja, maaf sudah mengganggu." jawab Harry nyengir melihat wajah Ron yang memerah seperti warna rambutnya.

"Tidak, Harry. Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Aku dan Ron tidak sedang ngapa-ngapain. Mau kutemani keluar? Kudengar Ginny dan temannya sedang di lapangan Quidditch." Hermione berusaha menutupi rasa malunya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tapi Harry menolaknya, "Tidak perlu, Hermione. Aku sedang ingin sendirian. Nah, aku duluan ya." Harry langsung berbalik dan berjalan keluar melalui lukisan The Fat Lady. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju sayap lain dari kastil besar ini. Setelah berjalan cukup lama sampailah Harry di depan pintu ganda besar _Hospital Wing_. Mendorong pintu itu pelan kemudian berjalan menghampiri ranjang rawat Lucia yang tertutupi oleh tirai putih.

"Jangan gegabah, Draco. Katakan padaku apa rencanamu?" terdengar suara milik Snape. Rupanya Snape tidak mengira akan ada yang datang ke sini karena Madam Pomfrey dan McGonagall sedang pergi membawa Katie Bell ke St. Mungo, rumah sakit khusus untuk penyihir yang sakit parah dan terluka akibat sihir.

Harry dengan cepat bersembunyi di dekat sebuah lemari kayu tempat obat-obatan berusaha mendengarkan percakapan antara Snape dan Malfoy. Dan untunglah dia membawa Jubah Gaib-nya. Dengan cepat tanpa suara ia mengerudungkan jubah itu ke tubuhnya membuatnya tidak terlihat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, Sev." jawab Draco pelan.

"Kau hampir membunuh seseorang Draco." Snape berkata dingin.

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga menyesalinya. Aku tidak menduga bungkusan itu akan robek. Aku sudah membungkusnya dengan baik agar tidak koyak atau rusak sampai benda itu tersimpan di tempat yang aman." jelas Draco pada Severus dan Harry bisa merasa kalau Malfoy benar-benar menyesal tersirat dari nada bicaranya. Terdengar suara isakan pelan dari Lucia.

"Untung saja gadis itu tidak menyentuhnya secara langsung. Aku sudah memberinya penangkal kutukan agar racunnya tidak menyebar, St. Mungo pasti bisa menyembuhkannya." kata Snape lagi.

"Lucia, jangan menangis lagi. Aku janji tidak akan bertindak bodoh seperti ini lagi. Tapi aku tetap harus melakukan perintahnya agar si brengsek itu tidak melukaimu." kali ini Malfoy bicara pada Lucia. Nada khawatir pada suaranya membuat denyut nyeri di hati Harry.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau temanilah Lucia di sini." Snape mengibaskan jubah hitamnya dan pergi dari situ. Harry berdiri diam menahan napas sampai Snape sudah hilang dari pandangannya barulah ia berani bernapas lagi. Berjalan lebih dekat lagi pada ranjang Lucia agar bisa melihat mereka.

"Draco, kumohon jangan menyakiti siapapun lagi. Sebaiknya kau hentikan semua rencanamu agar tidak ada lagi yang terluka." kata Lucia masih terisak.

Draco mendekati Lucia dan memeluknya erat. "Tidak bisa, Lucia. Dia mengancam akan menyakitimu dan membunuh Mum dan Dad juga. Kita harus tetap menjalankan rencana yang sudah Dumbledore susun. Tapi tentang misiku, aku punya rencana sendiri." jawab Draco pelan di dekat telinga Lucia agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Tapi Harry bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena ia berdiri dekat kepala ranjang Lucia.

Harry menekap mulutnya sendiri karena hampir saja ia menjerit. Harry kaget sekali mendengar nama Dumbledore yang keluar dari mulut Malfoy. _Dumbledore ikut andil dalam rencana Malfoy, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukankah Dumbledore ada di pihak kami tapi mengapa ia berkomplot dengan keluarga Malfoy. Snape juga, Dumbledore sangat mempercayainya. Apakah selama ini ia dibohongi oleh kepala sekolahnya itu?_ batin Harry. Otaknya dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan sehingga Harry tidak sadar kalau Malfoy sudah berdiri dan mengacungkan tongkatnya di depan wajahnya.

Draco menyadari keberadaan Harry saat ia mendengar jeritan tertahan juga sekelebatan sepatu yang Harry pakai saat jubahnya sedikit tersingkap. Draco mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya di depan wajah Harry sambil memberi isyarat pada Lucia agar tetap diam.

"Potter, keluar sekarang juga! Apa tidak ada yang mengajarimu bahwa menguping itu tidak sopan." gertak Draco membuat Harry terkesiap kaget sehingga Jubah Gaib-nya merosot jatuh. Lucia terbelalak kaget melihat Harry ada di situ.

Harry memandang Draco tajam, ia tidak takut pada Malfoy muda itu tapi hatinya lagi-lagi berdenyut perih melihat tangan Malfoy masih memegang pundak Lucia. Tanpa sadar Harry memalingkan wajahnya.

"Harry, sejak kapan kau di sini? Apa kau mendengar semua percakapan kami?" tanya Lucia.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguping. Aku ke sini untuk menjengukmu tapi ternyata ada Malfoy dan Snape di sini jadi aku bersembunyi dulu." jawab Harry masih sambil memandang sepatunya sendiri. "Tapi ternyata aku datang pada saat yang tepat, aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Apa maksudmu dengan rencana Dumbledore? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sedang lakukan?" sambung Harry lagi kini sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap Draco tajam.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap tidak tahu apa-apa Potter. Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri." jawab Draco, menurunkan tongkatnya karena ia tidak melihat Harry mengeluarkan tongkat sihir miliknya.

"Kau tidak berhak memutuskan apa yang baik atau tidak untukku. Ini hidupku, aku yang berhak untuk mengaturnya sendiri. Aku sudah muak melihat kalian semua mengatur hidupku." teriak Harry membuat Draco langsung merapalkan mantra peredam di sekitar mereka secara non verbal. Draco sudah mahir melakukan itu sejak lama namun karena ia masih harus menyembunyikan identitasnya dia harus berpura-pura.

"Potter, tenangkan dirimu! Kau tidak mau seisi sekolah datang kemari karena teriakanmu kan? Aku akan memberitahumu apa yang boleh kau tahu." Draco berusaha membuat Harry tenang dan mau mendengarkannya.

"Mana bisa aku tenang saat kalian semua merencanakan sesuatu yang mungkin saja jahat apalagi jika berkaitan juga dengan hidupku. Dumbledore! Kesepakatan apa yang kalian lakukan?" jawab Harry masih diliputi emosi.

"Draco, apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lucia, lagi-lagi Harry merasakan hatinya sakit melihat kedekatan Malfoy dan Lucia.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lucia. Harry benar, ini hidupnya juga jadi sudah seharusnya ia juga tahu apa yang sedang kita perjuangkan untuknya dan untuk kita semua." jawab Draco, "Dan kau, Harry, dengarkan aku baik-baik dan jangan memotong ucapanku!" sambung Draco pada Harry yang ternganga karena mendengar Draco memanggil nama depannya.

"Ak, aku..., aku akan mendengarnya tapi apa barusan kau memanggilku Harry?" Harry bertanya bingung tapi ada sedikit perasaan senang mendengar namanya di sebut oleh pangeran Slytherin itu.

Draco terkekeh melihat Harry yang mendadak tenang dan wajah bingungnya itu 'sangat menggemaskan' pikir Draco. Lucia juga terkikik geli, untung saja Lucius Malfoy tidak melihat ini, bisa-bisa Draco dan Lucia di coret dari daftar keluarga Malfoy karena bersikap un-Malfoyish.

"Yes, Harry. Aku memanggilmu Harry dan sekarang dengarkan aku." Draco tersenyum menikmati wajah Harry yang merona tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah serius lagi. "Harry, selama ini keluargaku adalah agen ganda. Kami termasuk dalam anggota Orde Phoenix tapi hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya. Hanya Dumbledore dan Severus saja. Kubilang dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Harry, baru nanti kau boleh tanya." potong Draco saat dilihatnya Harry membuka mulutnya. "Awalnya memang keluargaku adalah pengikut Dark Lord tapi saat kelahiran kami, ayahku berubah pikiran karena bisa dilihatnya kalau Voldemort sangatlah jahat dan kejam. Voldemort tidak segan-segan menghabisi siapa saja yang mengganggunya. Ayah dan ibuku menemui Dumbledore dan ia menerima kami dengan tangan terbuka.Tanpa sepengetahuan penyihir gila itu tentu saja. Tapi dengan begitu keluargaku bisa menjadi mata-mata untuk Orde." Draco berhenti dulu untuk menarik napas.

"Kalian melakukan itu di depan hidung Voldemort, berani sekali." kata Harry.

"Tidak mudah tentu saja, itulah sebabnya aku sudah dijejali banyak pelajaran sejak kecil. Aku sudah diajari berbagai macam mantra, ramuan, Occlumency, Legilimency juga cara berduel. Yang paling sulit adalah aku harus membuatmu menjadi musuhku. Dan liburan musim panas kemarin menjadi liburan terburuk untukku. Si brengsek itu menjadikanku..." Draco berhenti lagi tangannya meremas lengannya tempat Dark Mark itu di cap pada tubuhnya.

Harry mendadak mual mengingat Dark Mark yang pernah dilihatnya pada setiap pengikut Voldemort. Tangannya refleks hendak menyentuh Malfoy tapi urung karena dilihatnya Lucia sudah lebih dulu merangkul lengan Draco seakan menguatkan si pirang. Hatinya kembali terluka tapi ia ingin mendengar semua cerita Malfoy sampai selesai jadi dikuatkannya hatinya yang terasa sakit.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini? Tega sekali kau membuat orang lain terluka. Kau hampir membunuh Katie, apa salahnya terhadapmu?" tanya Harry.

"No, Harry. Aku tidak berniat untuk mencelakakan siapapun. Aku akui kalau aku ceroboh karena tidak menyegel paket itu dengan baik. Seharusnya paket itu sampai ke tangan Dumbledore..."

"Jadi kau ingin membunuh Profesor Dumbledore dengan kalung kutukan itu?" teriak Harry lagi memotong cerita Draco.

"Kubilang dengarkan aku, Harry! Jangan memotong! Dumbledore sudah tahu tentang kalung itu, Harry. Jika kalung itu sampai ke tangannya tentu saja ia tidak akan membukanya. Aku memang ditugaskan untuk melukai dan kalau bisa membunuh Dumbledore. Itu yang harus aku lakukan agar penyihir gila itu tidak membunuhku dan keluargaku. Yang terutama aku tidak ingin ular itu menyentuh Lucia." Draco menghembuskan napasnya keras dengan ekspresi jijik terlihat di wajah pucatnya.

"Ap... Apa maksudmu dengan menyentuh Lucia? Dia kan tunanganmu." tanya Harry bingung.

"Penyihir menjijikan itu ingin menjadikan Lucia sebagai mempelainya,Harry." jawab Draco membuat pegangan Lucia dilengannya semakin erat. Lucia terlihat pucat dan sedikit gemetar.

"Mempelai?" beo Harry.

"Iya, Dark Lord ingin menjadikan Lucia pasangannya." ekspresi marah dan jijik terlihat jelas dari wajah Draco.

 _Pantas saja Malf- eh Draco terlihat sangat melindungi Lucia. Siapa sih yang tidak marah jika tunanganmu akan di rebut oleh orang lain terlebih ini adalah Voldemort yang jelek, botak, mata merah, tidak punya hidung lagi. Hidup lagi._ batin Harry.

Rupanya Harry tidak menyimak baik-baik cerita Draco karena ia masih saja mengira Lucia adalah tunangan Draco. Harry berjalan mendekati Lucia dan meraih tangannya, "Tenang saja, aku juga akan melindungimu agar tidak jatuh ke tangan si Voldie. Asalkan Malf- Draco bahagia, aku juga ikut senang." kata Harry walaupun hatinya terasa sakit.

Draco bisa melihat kilat terluka di mata Harry membuatnya berpikir tapi kemudian teringat olehnya kata-kata Harry soal tunangan. Draco terkekeh pelan kemudian menyeringai. Sepertinya sedikit mengerjai Harry akan sangat menarik.

Draco meraih Lucia ke dalam pelukannya membuatnya sedikit kaget dan memberontak, "Sst, diam sebentar! Aku mau memastikan sesuatu." bisik Draco di telinga Lucia.

Draco bisa melihat Harry yang memalingkan wajahnya tapi ia sempat menangkap kilat terluka itu lagi membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa ternyata Harry juga menyukainya. Ya, Draco memang menyukai Harry, lebih tepatnya Draco mencintai Harry. Sudah sejak lama ia memendam perasaannya, hanya pada Lucia ia bisa bercerita. Adik kembarnya ini sangat peka pada perasaannya sehingga Draco tidak bisa membohonginya. Lucia bisa dengan mudah mengetahui kalau Draco mencintai Harry. Dan Lucia juga menyadari kalau Harry mencintai Draco.

Draco semakin penasaran dengan reaksi Harry jadi ia mulai mencium Lucia. Bukan di bibir tentunya tapi di pipi dan kening Lucia. Harry merasa semakin panas berada di antara pasangan ini jadi dia mundur perlahan ingin segera pergi.

"Tunggu, Harry!" panggil Draco menyadari Harry akan pergi.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan lain. Kalian bisa lanjutkan." kata Harry sambil berharap suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. Air mata sudah siap mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu,Harry." Draco mendekati Harry kemudian dengan cepat merengkuh Harry ke dalam pelukannya. Menghirup wangi shampo dari rambut hitam acak-acakan milik Harry yang anehnya terasa sangat lembut.

Sesaat Harry terlena oleh pelukan Draco yang terasa nyaman namun saat bayangan Lucia tertangkap oleh emerald-nya ia segera mendorong tubuh Draco. "Jangan begini, Malfoy. Tolong jangan mempermainkanku apalagi di depan tunanganmu sendiri."

"Lucia tidak akan keberatan, Harry. Dia tahu siapa yang aku cintai. _I love you_ , my Harry." bisik Draco di telinga Harry membuatnya meremang.

Draco memandang Harry, kelabu bertemu hijau. Mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian diciumnya bibir yang sudah lama sering muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi Draco. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu melainkan ciuman lembut tanpa ada tuntutan apapun.

Tanpa sadar Harry mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Draco, pikiran dan akal sehatnya perlahan menjauh. Biarlah Harry ingin sedikit egois saat ini. Ia ingin memiliki Draco untuk saat ini saja. Ciuman Harry semakin terasa menuntut karena gairah mulai naik. Draco sedikit kewalahan tetapi dengan cepat ia menguasai keadaan. Mempererat pelukannya sehingga tubuh Harry semakin rapat dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dibelainya bibir Harry dengan lidahnya membuat Harry membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan ini tidak di sia-siakan oleh Draco yang langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Harry, menyapa semua yang ada didalamnya. Harry melenguh pelan membuat Draco tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka harus menyudahi ciuman itu. Draco tersenyum memandang Harry yang megap-megap meraup oksigen. "Tak kusangka ternyata _The Choosen One_ sangat agresif. Tapi aku menyukainya." kata Draco menertawakan Harry yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Harry mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bisa sampai lepas kontrol seperti tadi. Harry benar-benar malu, dilihatnya Lucia yang menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dengan tubuh bergetar. Harry langsung merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan, aku Lucia. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merebut Drac-Malfoy darimu. Ini kesalahanku karena lepas kendali." kata Harry panik.

Tapi ternyata Lucia bukan sedang menangis seperti sangkaan Harry melainkan sedang menyembunyikan tawanya. Karena seorang Malfoy tidak diperkenankan untuk tertawa keras-keras, kan. Membuat Harry lagi-lagi bingung.

"Harry, Draco, akhirnya kalian bisa saling mengungkapkan perasaan ya. Senang melihatnya. Ku harap kalian bisa segera jadian supaya aku bisa bebas dari kejaran Draco karena terus menanyakanmu." Lucia menggenggam tangan Harry. "Kuserahkan kakakku yang sombong ini padamu, ya. Kakakku tersayang ini sangat mencintaimu, Harry." sambung Lucia.

Harry ternganga mendengar kata-kata Lucia barusan, otaknya masih me- _loading_ kalimat yang didengarnya. "Kakak? Apa maksudnya?"

Kali ini Draco benar-benar tertawa keras, "Harry, Lucia ini adikku. Adik kembarku lebih tepatnya. Tapi selama ini memang kami hidup terpisah, aku saja baru mengetahui keberadaannya liburan yang lalu. Selama ini orang tuaku menyembunyikannya agar tidak diketahui oleh Dark Lord namun rahasia ini akhirnya ketahuan saat ayahku lengah."

Penjelasan Draco membuat Harry _speechless_. Selama ini semua orang salah sangka tentang hubungan Draco dan Lucia. "Kenapa kalian tidak memberi penjelasan apapun? Seluruh sekolah menganggap kalian itu pasangan." tanya Harry sedikit marah karena merasa dibohongi.

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi marah? Kalian sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Lucia adalah tunanganku. Dumbledore sudah jelas mengatakan nama Lucia saat seleksi asrama, kan. Aku tidak merasa perlu memberi penjelasan apapun karena aku tidak peduli pada anggapan kalian." jelas Draco membuat emosi Harry makin naik.

"Kau memang brengsek, Malfoy. Kau bilang tidak peduli pada anggapan orang lain. Kau juga tidak peduli pada perasaanku kan?" ups, sepertinya Harry benar-benar marah.

"Aku peduli, sangat peduli padamu, Harry. Tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja mendekatimu. Selama ini kita adalah musuh dan sudah seharusnya tetap seperti itu di mata orang lain karena aku tidak ingin Dark Lord mengetahui ini. Jika dia sampai tahu akan sangat berbahaya untukmu." jawab Draco.

"Aku tidak takut padanya." bantah Harry.

"Tapi aku yang takut, kalau dia sampai tahu tentang hubungan kita aku takut dia akan menggunakanku untuk mengancammu. Saat ini saja dia sudah menggunakan Keluargaku untuk mengancamku, jadi aku tidak ingin ini terjadi padamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Harry." kata Draco tegas.

Harry terdiam, kata-kata Draco ada benarnya. Walau hatinya masih dongkol tapi ucapan Draco benar jadi Harry harus bisa menerimanya.

Lucia tersenyum senang, "Semoga kalian bisa akur terus seperti ini ya."

Draco merengkuh Harry ke dalam pelukannya lagi, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Harry yang sangat disukainya.

Tak terasa sudah memasuki waktu untuk makan malam, sebenarnya Harry masih ingin bersama Draco tapi ia sudah janji akan menemui teman-temannya saat makan malam jadilah dengan berat hati Harry berangkat ke Aula Besar. Benar saja Ron dan Hermione sudah menunggunya, wajah mereka tampak khawatir jadi Harry memasang senyum diwajahnya seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi hari ini.

"Maaf, sudah lama menungguku ya? Aku habis jalan-jalan mencari udara segar tadi dan bertemu Hagrid jadi mengobrol dengannya. Ah, lapar sekali." kata Harry sambil mengambil sepotong ayam panggang dan sesendok kentang tumbuk ke atas piringnya.

Ron dan Hermione tidak banyak berkomentar, mereka tidak ingin menyinggung Harry. Jadi mereka meneruskan makan malam mereka sambil mengobrol tentang hal lainnya tanpa menyinggung apapun tentang yang terjadi hari ini.

tbc or ...

a/n : hai! masih adakah yang nunggu n baca ff aku? maaf ya chap kemarin ga ada drarry momentnya karena mau fokus nyeritain tentang lucia dulu. di chap yg ini kok kayanya Harry baperan bgt ya huhuhu... maafkan aku ya. aku berusaha sebaik mungkin nuangin apa yg ada d otak aku ke dalan tulisan. thank you bgt buat yang masih mau baca ff ini. masih nunggu masukannya ya...


End file.
